


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by troubledsace7



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Charles and Erik being cute.





	

Erik enjoys reading,and he enjoys reading undisturbed. He enjoys the silence. His preferred spot was on the couch book in hand no one around to annoy him. His boyfriend Charles knows this and that is why he was mildly surprised to see Charles bright eyes staring at him halfway through his book. He was bent over the couch so his face was right above Erik’s.   
“Hey Erik?”  
“What.” Erik gritted out aware of the close proximity between Charles and himself. At this distance he could feel Charles breath on his face.   
Charles blinked and smiled sheepishly, before opening his mouth to speak;  
“ You know I adore you. You're my life,my light, my reason to breathe. Everything you do is amazing and I'll be by your side no matter what because I love you.”   
Erik blinked once then realized what Charles was doing. He rolled his eyes,this flatter could only mean one thing.   
“What do you need?”   
Charles blushed red and feel silent, eyes focused on the coffee table on the side of the couch.He inhaled loudly and sighed out in one breathe;  
“There's a really big spider in our room. Can you please kill it?”   
The silence hung in the room for a few seconds. Charles stared expectantly at Erik who just stared emotionless.  
“You're adorable “ Erik smiled and grabbed Charles’ face in his hand. Charles let out a small noise of surprise when Erik surged up off the couch to bring their lips together. Charles eyes widened as Erik pulled him closer. Charles pushed Erik away, he needed to breathe and he was mildly concerned about the monster in their room. Where they sleep. Just the idea of that spider unsupervised in his room makes him shiver in an unpleasant way.   
“Erik, as lovely as this is,there is a small black demon on the wall in our room. “  
Erik chuckled loudly. He stood up grabbing Charles by the wrist and moving towards the room.   
Charles followed behind Erik obviously scared to enter the room.   
Erik pushed the door open with his powers and located the black spider in the corner near the ceiling. It was rather small and ridiculous.   
“I would have you know that thing is monstrous and evil. It has eight legs Erik, EIGHT. What kind of creature needs that many legs???”   
Erik smiled at Charles and ruffled his short hair. He waved his hand and the metal from the lamp flew up and squashed the spider on the wall.   
“There the beast has been vanquished” Erik deadpanned.   
“My hero” Charles said happily much to Erik’s surprise. But that was his boyfriend always surprising him with his gentleness and kind heart. And his arachnophobia apparently. He grabbed his boyfriend's slim waist and dragged him up against himself. Charles' mouth was turned up a small smile on his face.   
Erik bent down and pressed his lips to Charles. Charles basically melted in his arms and Erik loved it. They kissed until Charles pulled away panting for air but Erik continued to press kisses down the place expanse of skin of his lover's neck.   
_Mine. Mine. This is all mine_. Erik thought feverantly.   
_Yes Erik, Yours all yours_.was Charles answering thought.  
Charles moaned loudly as Erik backed him up against the bedroom wall. He pulled Charles’ shirt open to bite eagerly at the skin underneath.   
Charles grabbed Erik head and ran his fingers through his hair. Erik grinned don Charles skin and lifted his head up to kiss Charles again.  
Charles mouth was slack under his and he forced his tongue into his mouth swallowing his moans. They broke away spit connecting them, Charles flushed red and his lips even redder. Erik smiling proudly of the wreck he left his boyfriend in. Charles panted loudly  
“What was that for? “  
 _Not that I'm complaining_.  
Erik grinned and grabbed Charles’ face and kissed him lightly on the nose.   
“I told you, you're too cute”  
Charles nose scrunched up.   
“ I am not cute. I am a very powerful telepath!”  
“Who is scared of spiders.”  
Charles huffed loudly,   
“Eight legs Erik, Eight!!!”  
Charles thought it was impossible but Eriks grin grew wider as he stared down at him.   
Charles giggled loudly and sighed   
“ I'm ridiculous aren't I?”  
Erik laughed at the smaller man's surrender and admittance.   
“ But I love you”  
 _Arachnophobia and all._ Erik added as an afterthought.   
Charles face lit up and he smiled;  
“I love you too my brave savior”   
He rubbed his hands up Erik’s toned arms to lace his fingers together behind his neck.   
Erik crowded Charles back against the wall kissing him softly once then just holding Charles in his arms content with just this.   
Charles let out a happy sigh as Erik wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head against Erik’s firm chest.   
_Don't want to finish your book love?_  
Erik buried his nose in Charles’ hair, messy from the make out session. He was projecting a feeling of warmth and happiness.   
_Only if you join me, liebling_.   
Charles smiled at the nickname.   
_Take me away Erik_. He thought teasingly.   
Erik stepped back only to wrap his arms under Charles’ knees to sweep him into the air. Charles let out a surprised squeak at the sudden momentum. His fingers scrambled for purchase on Erik's turtleneck.  
Erik walked forwards arm full of Charles. He keep walking towards the couch totally uncaring towards the sputtering telepath in his arms.   
_Erik put me down_!  
Erik stopped walking,considered Charles command then shrugged and held onto Charles tighter before he continued walking.   
“No.”   
He approached the couch and sat down with Charles in his lap. He grabbed Charles waist firmly despite the telepaths struggle to get away. He pressed his forehead against Charles.   
Stay.   
Charles could sense his desperation for touch and how could he deny Erik of this. Erik who had suffered so much and seen so much pain. He wanted Charles and Charles was always willing. Charles sighed before relaxing completely against Erik's chest, laying his head down and closing his eyes.   
_Fine. You're going to be my pillow though. And when I wake up I want tea._  
Erik smiled and grabbed his book from earlier and held onto Charles tightly with the other hand. He looked at Charles, seeing the smaller man's eyes slip shut he whispers   
“I love you swartz”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
